A Helping Hand
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Confused and not sure what's going on, Mai doesn't know what to do. It's one thing not to feel a deep love for someone but it's another when her eyes are directing everywhere but where she's used to. Thankfully there's someone that notices.


The night stares down upon the two relatively new lovers. The young man smiles nervously and tightens his fingers as they're shoved deep into the pockets of his brown slacks. His light brown eyes never leave the young woman before him. She's beautiful – that much is fairly obvious.

Especially as she gives him a smile, although not one that reaches her amethyst eyes. She clutches onto the petite white purse in her hands, even more so as he takes a step forward. Nodding slightly, her short ginger hair bounces about her face. "Thanks for tonight, Tate."

The words fluster him, although she's not particularly sure why. All she knows is the school gates are behind her and the only thing between her and her room is the walkway. And Tate.

Tate reaches up and rubs at the back of his head, "Nah. Thank _you_ for coming Mai. I know you've been busy."

Which isn't a lie. She keeps her plate full between school, her brother, and work. But that's how she likes it and she wouldn't have it any other way. At least, sometimes that is. Still, she keeps the smile on her face. "It was a nice break." She glances over her shoulder, wondering why this is the only time Mikoto hasn't rushed out to meet her halfway. "I should get back."

But she can't turn away when Tate reaches out towards her, fingers loosely grabbing just below the red bracelet on her wrist. Suddenly the crimson t-shirt she wears is tight and her palms feel sweaty. It's hardly nerves that are the problem.

It's that Tate leans his head down and pecks her lips. The kiss is one she feels guilty for not trying to return. At the last second she pushes back just enough to make it seem like he's caught her off guard. A well worked excuse for her. As he pulls away and steps back, his hand slips away. "Good night Mai."

"Night Tate."

He turns away and heads toward his own dorm. She waves briefly, at his fleeting back just in case he turns around. Each pass of her hand has her lips sinking away from the smile and into a frown. This isn't what she wants and it hurts to watch him leave. For the most absurd reason.

She's lying to everyone and most importantly, _herself_.

"Hey Mai."

That familiar tone has her heart beating fast and her stomach churning with butterflies. The effects are instant and she hates it so. But the symptoms only worsen as her eyes connect with the deep green eyes of Natsuki. The young woman has her arms crossed over her orange vest. The long, white sleeved hooded shirt is loose about her body and only tightens when she does so.

Mai returns the facade of a smile back onto her countenance. "Hi Natsuki, Shizuru."

Her gaze shifts briefly over the brunette before returning to Natsuki. It's not because she doesn't like Shizuru. Oh no, far from that. It's the way those rich brown eyes seem to gaze straight through every wall she puts up. It's frustrating in more than one way.

Thankfully, Natsuki doesn't pay her inner struggle any mind. "Did you just get back from a date with Tate?"

The statement cuts through Mai like a knife. To hear Natsuki say that has a rather icky feeling crawling over her skin. Something she's not sure about. All she does know is it's hard to focus on anything that's going on. Simply because she just wants to look at Natsuki and do nothing more.

"Ah, yeah." She dares to admit.

Once again, Natsuki redirects the conversation. Or rather cuts it off entirely. She turns to Shizuru with a miniscule smile. "Thanks for going with me. I'll see you tomorrow." Natsuki then nods toward the building. "I'll see you inside Mai."

As Natsuki begins to walk away, Mai finds she can't let her eyes leave her. She watches with a strange fascination that has been growing more and more. It boggles her mind, but her heart aches at the same time.

"Is everything alright Mai?"

The accent snaps Mai's attention straight back to Shizuru. She can feel the heat rising to her cheeks and she does all she can to fight it back down. She laughs softly and shakes her head. "No, nothing at all."

Shizuru draws a hand up to her face, as if in thought. "Are you sure? If you need to talk to someone, I'd be more than happy to help."

Mai waves one of her hands back and forth before her, "I'm alright, really. Thank you though, Shizuru. I, uh, appreciate it." She does the only she can think of and turns around. "I'd better get going. Good night."

She begins to walk away, her pace normal at first.

"The offer will always be open."

That small statement called after her has her strides quickening just enough. She just can't get away fast enough. It's not that she doesn't want to talk to someone about it. In fact, the offer is very sweet. But in doing so, that's admitting there's something to talk about.

Besides, she's dating Tate. There's no need to talk about anything – especially what she thinks Shizuru is talking about. From the look that the brunette gave her, she knows without a doubt. All Mai is sure of is that she'll say nothing.

Days pass and by the time a week rolls by, Mai is no closer to ignoring her thoughts than she was when Shizuru made it all to clear it was obvious. To her at least. Even when she goes to sleep she's not free from her pestering thoughts.

Mai just can't forget about Shizuru and her offer. To make matters worse, the strange feelings towards Natsuki have only gotten greater. She has caught herself looking longer than usual and in ways that she hadn't before. It's unnerving that her mind can't even decode her own heart and body.

Perhaps it's for this reason that Mai looks up to the clock with nothing but anxiety tightening around her insides. She bites at the inside of her cheek and tightens her clammy fingers around her pencil. Her eyes follow the small hand of the clock as it makes its final journey before the bell is to ring.

The second the noise shatters the silent atmosphere Mai is packing up her things. Rather, she scoops her belongings into her bag and tries to act as normal as possible while rushing out of the room with some of the other students. She normally stays behind as her friends meet up with her and they walk together. But she can't today. No, she can't take it a second longer. She has to know what this… _attraction_ seems to be and what it means exactly.

Before she even realizes it, Mai is standing before the President's office. The door is tightly shut and she hesitates. Her mind begs for her to turn around and just forget it all – that this is just nothing to worry about. But she draws her hand up and knocks on the door instead. She refuses to let her mind shield her a second longer. She has to know.

"Come in," the gentle voice urges her.

Mai opens the door only slightly and slips inside. She shuts it behind herself before turning to face the only person in the room – Shizuru. Taking a deep breath, Mai slowly walks over to the middle of the room. She doesn't get _too_ close to the desk where Shizuru sits. After all, even though her heart is all for this she can't deny the nervous butterflies.

Her brown pleated skirt swishes about her thighs as she comes to a stop. She keeps her arms clad in the orange, button-up long sleeved shirt at her sides. Shizuru merely smiles at her and cups her hands around a mug of tea. "How can I help you Mai?"

"Well… You said..."

"Ah, yes." Shizuru uncurls her fingers and plants them firmly onto the top of her desk. In one fluid motion she stands up. "I knew you'd come by sooner or later. Has it gotten worse?"

Mai merely nods. Almost afraid to put it to words. Or perhaps because it's harder to say than she'd like to admit. After all, she'd supposed to have feelings for Tate and him alone. Not one of her best friends who is a woman to top it off. Not that she's sure it's more than a form of lust. Especially as her eyes find themselves lingering on Shizuru as she walks around the desk.

She tries to distract her mind as well as her eyes. "How did you know?"

No questions are truly needed. Shizuru is well aware of what that question means and she's more than equipped to answer it. "I suppose I always knew." Each step she takes brings her closer to Mai. In turn, Mai tenses up. She simply can't stop the nerves no matter how much her heart wants this. "I knew more when I first touched Natsuki that my heart would always belong to a woman."

Mai glances off to the side. It seems so drastic – so _final_. But at the same time it doesn't feel wrong to be standing before Shizuru as she comes to a stop. Shizuru arches a brow, "Have you ever touched a woman?"

"Touched… a woman? You mean like, um..."

Each word comes out quieter than the last, especially as Shizuru closes the distance between them. Their faces are so close their noses are practically able to touch with even the slightest of movements. Shizuru lifts one hand and brushes it up from Mai's wrist to her shoulder.

The sensual touch needs with shivers lingering on Mai's skin despite the barrier of clothing between each ghosting of Shizuru's hand. But she's not done. Her fingertips meet Mai's cheek before drifting slowly down over the collar of her shirt and flicking over her chest. At that, Shizuru completely pulls away.

Mai can't help but quietly exhale the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her eyes watch as those shimmering strands of light brown sway as Shizuru pivots on her heel. The latter moves back toward the desk; to where she leans against it and holds onto the edge. Her eyes see all. From the way Mai's legs seem to get closer together and her hands no longer loose and pressed flat against her sides. She hit the nail on the head.

"Come to the office again tomorrow. After all, since it'll be Friday we'll have more time to talk."

She doesn't say much or rather she can't. Mai simply nods and mumbles a 'thank you'. Letting her body run on autopilot, Mai leaves the room and begins to go back to her room. Her thoughts are running at full speed and she can't seem to catch any of them. Not with the feeling of Shizuru's hand lingering with her.

It stays with Mai even when she returns to the office the next day. While the other students are leaving to go enjoy their weekend, she's fidgeting in front of the door. It's ajar enough to where she can hear Shizuru inside, probably getting ready to head home herself.

Not that she thought it was possible, but Mai is far more anxious today than yesterday. She can barely take a breath without it shuddering through her body like the shock wave from an earthquake. Having to have seen her in the doorway, Shizuru strides over to the door and opens it the rest of the way.

Mai takes note of the small bag on her shoulder, obviously more of a purse than a satchel for books. Shizuru smiles sweetly, "Let's talk while we walk."

The orange haired girl steps back to allow Shizuru to exit and shut the door. She nods for Mai to follow her and the latter does just that. Together, Shizuru leads them down the corridor and the stairs. Shizuru glances over to her, "Today, I'll be taking you on a date."

"A _date_? But Shizuru-!"

Shizuru shakes her head briefly. "Calm down Mai, let me explain."

"A… Alright."

They turn a corner and once the sign is clear, doing so for Mai only, Shizuru continues. "No one aside from us _has _to know. To everyone else we'll just be going out to eat; nothing more, nothing less."

"But Shizuru, I didn't bring anything."

"I'll pay for everything. This is an opportunity to figure out what's in your heart. I only want to help."

Mai finds herself slowly coming to a stop even as Shizuru continues to walk. She's not sure when they left the school behind or when they got to the large gate. All she knows is Shizuru keeps walking – daring to leave her behind should she not want this. But each and every step she takes toward the reality is harder than the last. Which is why she stops dead.

Shizuru turns halfway, "It's up to you to try and explore that side of yourself, Mai."

The second the words leave her lips, Shizuru is returning to walking away. She strides are paced slow just in case Mai wants to catch up quickly. But the poor girl isn't sure. At least, until she catches sight of Shizuru as she walks away.

The wind picks up and makes her long tresses flutter behind her. They glint in the bright sunlight streaming down from the cloudless sky. It's a beautiful sight, one that Mai's not sure she'll ever be able to forget. There's something about the view before her that has her heart beating faster but lacking the anxiety. It's then that Mai knows.

She can't wait. She can't let this opportunity slip through her fingers. She has to know – she _wants_ to know – and that drives her to take the first step. The second her right foot moves forward the left is quick to follow. Suddenly she's rushing – sprinting – to catch up. It comes easier than she had ever thought and the butterflies in her stomach are far different than before. This time she welcomes them.

* * *

_For the lovely and always amazing HinoHomura._


End file.
